Fight for Life: Gangster Days
by Chaumiester
Summary: Important Note
1. Chapter 1: Welcome to the Saints

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma1/2 or any other anime, video games, book, ect., characters. I do own some characters though.

"...." Speech  
'.....' Thought  
&"..."& Different Language, Main language Japanese, English  
(.....) Mini Thoughts, Mini Explanations  
(.....) Machine or Electronics  
_**....... **_Techniques ( italic words )

Oh well, here's chapter 1 of:

Fight For Life: Gangster Days

Chapter 1 – Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints.....

* * *

A pigtailed figure walked slowly down the dark streets of Stillwater. It had been 3 years since he left Nerima due to the betrayal of his friends and fiancées, but he had gotten over that a long time ago. It had only been a few weeks since the end of the Tech War. Strangely enough, yet very unsurprisingly, the place least affected by war would be America.

As Ranma Chaos walked under a street light, it illuminated his appearance. Ranma's appearance didn't change much in the last 3 years, he grew taller reaching 6'3''. His body had many scars that were nearly faded away, his pigtail had grown and had now reached his back, his face was now more angular, and his posture was different.

He was wearing some worn jeans and a black T-Shirt, on his neck were a pair of dog tags that he kept for sentimental reasons.

Ranma sighed in a depressed manner as the death of one of his best friends was still fresh in his mind. 'It was a shame that Clarin had to die. Hmmm if she would have lived longer, then I would have considered her as a girlfriend.' Ranma thought depressively. He shook his head of his thoughts as he continued walking, 'It's no time to dwell on the thoughts of the past.'

As Ranma walked into a neighborhood, he passed by a black man who was selling some jewelry and watches, which Ranma promptly ignored. As he continued walking a shapely prostitute stepped into his path.

"Hey baby I can show you a good time." The prostitute grinned slyly at him.

Ranma frowned at the prostitute, he opened his mouth to reply but was suddenly interrupted by yell to his right.

"Oh Hell No!"

Ranma, the woman, and salesman looked up the street where three gangsters, two black males and one overweight white male, were staring at a graffiti tag. They were all wearing yellow outfits, The man in the middle had a '6' symbol on his white muscle shirt that was dressed over his yellow shirt and he also had a yellow headband and wristband. The other two men had variations of the same outfit. Anyway, the three men were staring up at the blue graffiti on the red brink wall, the graffiti had the word 'Rollerz' illustrated in a blue flaming design.

Ranma looked back at the hooker who got an apprehensive look on her face as she stared at the three men. Ranma looked back at the proceedings with apathetic interest as he continued watching.

"Man, f#&k the Rollerz!" The overweight white man shouted as he made a gesture with his hands.

The middle man turned to the black man standing next to him. "Lavare you gonna let those bitches disrespect us!!" The aforementioned man glared and frowned at him.

"Shit, wha'chu think?!" The black man apparently leading the group replied as he pulled out a spray can and started spraying yellow paint on the wall.

As he was spraying on the new graffiti, three different gangsters sporting blue attires of different variations walked up to them. "The f#&k ya' think your doing?" The lead man asked as he waved a bat side to side threateningly as the three yellow wearing gangsters stopped and took a few steps to them.

The overweight man in yellow strolled up to him mockingly, "Just being civic mind is all."

The lead man in blue raised his eyebrow, "That so?"

The middle man holding the spray can turned towards him with a mocking smirk, "Yeah, some dumb ass cracker went and shit all on this wall and we just cleaning it up-"

BONK!

The lead gangster of the blue gang slammed his bat across the black man's face, a spew of blood erupted briefly as he fell to the ground. The man holding the spray can punched the attacker in the face. The gangster standing behind the man who was just punched, tried to punch him in the face in retaliation. However, the black man leaned back and sprayed yellow paint into his eyes. The last two remaining Gangsters, each from their respective gangs, were already engaged in a fight.

Ranma stared at them with a raised eyebrow as he watched the.... fight. However poorly and unexciting it was, watching six men brawl like drunk monkeys.

The first man in the blue gang to get punched pushed himself up and ran away from the fight, though the man with the spray can raced after him and threw the can at him. The retreating blue gangster that ran past the them, stopping briefly as he fell to the ground from being hit with the spray can. The prostitute looked nervously between the two as Ranma stared apathetically at the proceedings.

Just as the fight started escalating, the fight got worse as a red vehicle pulled up on the opposite curb. Three gangsters, now wearing red clothes and bandannas, pulled out several weapons, the gangster sitting shotgun pulled out a T3K Urban SMG, while the man in the backseat armed a K6 Krukov assault rifle.

"Hector says: Buenos Noches," The man sitting shotgun said through his mouth bandanna and fired upon the crowd of gangsters wearing blue and yellow.

"Shit!" One of the blue remaining gangsters yelled as the rest of the gangsters pulled out handguns and fired back. However, the red gang had an advantage and quickly mowed down most of the opposition. However, one of the surviving yellow gangsters raced up to the car, just as the man riding shotgun ran out of bullets and started to reload, he fired a round into man's head. The man holding the assault rifle finished reloading, fired and filled the yellow gangster full of lead before he could get another shot off.

'Alright this is getting retarded.' Ranma thought as the prostitute started running away from the scene, Ranma shrugged as he followed after her. As they flee the scene, the same blue gangster who retreated early, returned with a fully loaded K6 Krukov.

"F#&kers!!!" The blue gangster screamed as he unloaded unto the vehicle. One of the rounds killed the driver as he slumped dead at the wheel, his foot pressing the pedal and accidentally pressing the nitrous button.

The car raced towards a brick wall, coincidentally Ranma was walking right in front of the car's out of control path. Ranma's eyes became half-lidded as he stared at the oncoming car, "Aw dammit...." Ranma spoke softly as he dodged out of the way of the car and rolled into a crouch.

CRASH!!

The car slammed into the wall and the undercarriage and engine caught fire. The backseat gangster was the only one left alive in the car as was thrown to pavement. The blue gangster who had fired at them with the K6 Krukov walked towards the downed red gangster, he held out his assault rifle at arms length and fired multiple rounds at the man. He smirked in arrogance as he hefted his rifle upon his shoulder.

BANG!!

However his accomplishment was short lived as an unknown round entered into his head, killing him and making him fall to the ground, dead.

The lone survivor of the three way attack, a lone gangster in yellow, held a smoking GDHC .50 from behind the now dead blue gangster. He looked around to see that only Ranma was the only one around to witness the event.

Ranma was still sitting in a crouch as he watched the events with apathy, the lone gangster walked towards Ranma with a glare permanently etched onto his face. Ranma frowned slight as he looked up at the approaching gangster, if he remembered correctly; this guy was the leader of three men yellow gang.

Suddenly the black man pointed the gun at his face, "Wrong time. Wrong place dawg." He stated as Ranma stared at him with an raised eyebrow.

This guy was threatening him? Apparently he didn't value his life too well. Before he could pull the trigger, Ranma's hand shot out and grabbed the gangster's wrist. The gangster was surprised as he was pulled in by Ranma, who kicked his right leg out from underneath him. Ranma whipped around the gangster, still holding onto the gangster's wrist, and pulled it behind his back. He pulled the GDHC .50 from his hand, he flipped it in the air, and grabbed it by the barrel. Ranma snorted in disdain as he slammed the butt of the handgun into the gangster's neck, breaking it and ultimately killing him.

"Well that was fun..." Ranma stated solemnly as he dropped the gun and looked around briefly at the destruction. He stared back the dead body and started to become fixated at the neck wound, a slight phase of depression set in as reminders of lost ones flashed in his head.

"Thanks for the help homeboy, too bad I gotta drop ya' else the police will be on my ass."

Ranma was pulled out of his daydream as he heard the faint sound of someone cocking the hammer of a gun behind his back. He glanced behind him to see it was a male wearing blue clothing. 'Apparently, not all of them died.' Ranma said to himself as he could feel the gun being pointed at his head. Before Ranma could disarm and do any harm to his would be aggressor.

BLAAAAMM!!!

There was a echoing sound of a gunshot as it rang through the area. Ranma blinked as he looked down his body to see that he was still okay. He looked behind him to see that the man wearing blue clothes was laying on the ground with a large hole in his head. He looked up to see two men wearing clothes with a purple theme to it this time. The black man closest to him walked up to him. The black man was wearing a driving cap, along with a black leather coat and a purple shirt. He had on several gold necklaces and rings, his clothes hung rather loosely on his frame, though it was not baggy in appearance. The white man had on a simple T-Shirt colored purple with a small strip of light purple running across his chest. He wore some baggy jeans and simple sneakers in contrast to the black man's boots. He wore a simple gold necklace and had his brown hair pressed down.

"You okay player?" The man black man asked as he approached Ranma. Ranma raised an eyebrow, but nodded his head anyway.

"Julius lets move." The Caucasian man said to the black man as he watched his surroundings with a held .44 Shepard Revolver.

Just as he said that, the car close to them exploded due to an exposed nitrous tank. The three men shielded themselves with their arms as the car exploded, shrapnel and small pieces of debris flew out, Ranma slightly flinched as a piece of shrapnel cut his arm. Suddenly all three of them could hear the sound of sirens.

"Shit, we better get out of here." The white man stated as the three of them ran into a nearby alley. The three of them stopped as the came out into a darkened neighborhood.

Ranma looked towards the two of them and nodded his head in silent thanks.

Julius waved him off, he looked towards Ranma's arm and noticed that it was bleeding. "That don't look so bad you should be fine." He said as he pointed at the wound. He pointed his thumb towards the panting white man holding the gun, "That's Troy, you can thank him later."

Troy waved at him slightly, "Hey."

"The row ain't safe anymore son. We got gangs fighting over shit that's not theres. You in the way, they don't care if you're representing or not." Julius started informing Ranma as he stared at them.

Troy rolled his eyes in disbelief, "Julius this is no time to recruit."

Julius looked back at him with a frown, "We need all the help we can get son."

"No we need to get our asses out of here." Troy protested as waved his arms to emphasize his point.

"In a minute." Julius waved off Troy as he looked back at Ranma who was still staring at them. "Look the rows is a problem, come to the church when you want to be part of the solution." Julius gave a final statement as he and Troy walked away.

Ranma shrugged at the statement and around the darkened streets."Heh, I'm not really interested in joining a gang right now." He walked out of the neighborhood and into the street where he could see the faint lights of the police and the fire. "Hm, better go and find a Hotel, I'll meet up with Mat tomorrow." Ranma glanced briefly at his watch and and started for the the commercial area of Saints Row.

* * *

The Next Morning....

* * *

Ranma popped his shoulders as he walked down the Northern residential area of Saints Row. He stopped in front of a slightly dirty home that was adjoined to several other buildings with the same design and paint job. The bricks were colored a light orange with green trim; the houses had small garden areas jutting out of the windows. The houses weren't horrible looking, but they weren't the most pleasant exteriors for houses. He walked up the short steps and knocked on the door.

'I have no idea why Mat moved to this city, there's gangsters everywhere, crime's running a muck, and everyone looks hostile or cautious. Though there is a good reason for that.' Ranma concluded as he glanced around at the inhabitants. 'I mean I understand moving to America to get away from his nagging mother, but really? Stillwater, America? Why not New York, California or something.' Ranma concluded as the door in front of him finally squeaked open.

One eye stared at him through the crack of the door, it blinked at him before widening in surprise. The door shut closed and he could hear the sound of a latch opening and the door being swung open. "Ranma-san!" A yell greeted him as a small female lunged out and squeezed him into a hug. "I haven't seen you for so long." The girl squealed as she hugged him.

Ranma stepped back slowly as he blinked and stared at the girl hugging him, 'Melissa?! I thought he was dating Alex? Damn that guy works fast...' Ranma thought to himself as he hesitantly hugged her back with one arm. "Hi Missy," he greeted, calling her by her nickname, "Nice seeing you again." He greeted.

The small brunette girl released him from the hug, and looked him up and down with her dark brown eyes. "You look well! Mat and I haven't seen you since you join the Tech War....well Mat hasn't after he got discharged early, I haven't seen you since were still in the Japanese Military."

"Yeah," Ranma rubbed his head sheepishly, "It's nice seeing you again, the Tech War has ended so I'm Freelance again. I just came here to give Mat his..... signature belonging. Is he in?" Ranma informed her as she pouted at him.

"Aww, and here I thought you came to visit me. Well Mat's at a rundown church in the middle of town doing some stuff with his new friends." Missy informed as she pointed East into the town.

Ranma looked back towards the town and could make out the spire of the broken down church, which had graffiti, and been dilapidated by time and environment. Ranma nodded and looked back at his best friend's girlfriend, "'Kay thanks Missy."

"You'll come back visit some time, right?" Missy asked as she tilted her head in question.

Ranma chuckled at her as he gave her a small nod, "Yeah, I'll stay around for a few weeks, but I gotta leave and get back to work. As usual, being a freelancer has it's up and downs." Ranma replied as Missy became giddy with excitement.

"Yay! Then I'll get everything ready in the house then, I'll set up the guest room and space for you when you come back." Missy stated as she walked back to the house giddily.

Ranma sweatdropped as he watched the small girl enter the house she and Mat owned. Ranma shrugged as he walked back towards the vacant area where he parked his vehicle. 'Man, this reminds me, I really gotta find a 'job' sooner or later else I won't be able to pay off my bills. Then again, I still have all that gold from the tour I did with 222nd Army Battalion, B-Company.'

Ranma scratched his chin in thought as he opened the door to his car, 'But where the hell am I going to convert gold to cash? Especially with the amount of gold I have in stock.' Ranma shrugged at the last thought as he turned on the engine and begin driving it out of the vacant lot.

* * *

A few minutes later.....

Ranma parked his car in front of a small vacant lot at the church. He stepped out of the vehicle and looked around the area for his friend: Mat. There were lots of gangsters walking around wearing purple themed clothing on themselves as they started gathering at the church. Ranma sighed as he let out a gentle Ki pulse to see if he could sort out the people and locate Mat.

He frowned as he felt the pulse of his close friend at the very front of the church and the gathering crowd of purple wearing gangsters. He walked towards the crowd and slowly made his way towards the front.

As everyone had finished gathering at the small gave at the side of the church, the man named Julius, Ranma had met the other day walked out and stood on the elevated church grounds. "Every muthaf#&ker here knows what we need to do. Those bitches be ridin' around thinkin' they own these streets. I don't care what flags they're flyin'.....Rollerz, Carnales, Vice Kings.....no one's makin' this nigga scared to walk the Row. We 'bout to lock this shit down....right now." Julius shouted to the large crowd as everyone yelled back in agreement.

"Alright! Yeah!!" A large African-American man yelled as he pumped his hand into the air.

"Yeah!!" Another slightly overweight man, this time Caucasian, shouted as he raised his hands into the air.

"F#&k Yeah!!" One of the Saint's Lieutenants said enthusiastically, he was wearing a simple purple long sleeve button up shirt. However his shirt was unbutton and it showed that he was wearing a simple white Tee. He was wearing black slacks, simple black shined shoes, a gold necklace, and had a tattoo on the back of his neck. He had black hair, however the top was tinted a deep white. He was wearing tinted square glasses, and out of the corner of his eye he noticed Ranma who was walking towards the front. "Who the F#&k's this guy?" The Saint Lieutenants asked as everyone now noticed the new person among them.

Ranma blinked as everyone now had their eyes on him. It wasn't hard to notice him in the first place, everyone else was wearing purple themed clothes of some sort and he had on a simple black shirt and some jeans. A couple of guys circled around him as he glanced at them.

Julius looked out to the crowd and picked out Ranma from the others as he recognized the man. "Troy and I found him, I was gonna see if he'd ride with us." Julius explained to the man who pointed out Ranma to everyone. The person Ranma had been searching for blinked as he stared at his friend, suddenly Mat started grinning as he stared at Ranma from the back of the crowd.

The man looked up at Julius with a smirk, "Julius, if he wants to run with the Saints, he gotta be canonized." He stated with a bit of glee to his voice.

"Eh, he's right, Julius. Everyone had to do it." Troy pointed out from the side as he was leaning on a dilapidated column.

"You ready for this Playa?" Julius asked with a small chuckle to his voice. Ranma blinked at everyone, before he could answer, someone rushed at his unprotected back.

Ranma leaned his head out of the way and watched as the punch passed his head, 'Huh? I guess that canonized thing means I fight them? I guess I better go easy on them if their Mat's friends. Which reminds me, how come he isn't helping?' Ranma said to himself as he elbowed the man in the stomach and lightly kicked the man away from him.

He glanced at Mat who was grinning at him the whole time as several more gang members rushed him. Ranma's left eye twitched, 'Asshole...'

A woman punched him sloppily as he dodged it lazily and punched the woman in the stomach. The wind was knocked out of her as Ranma soccer kicked to back into the crowd. A overweight Caucasian male rushed him and punched him in the chest. Ranma took the brunt of the hit to let the gang members have a small ray of hope. The man let out a grunt of pain as he pulled his hand back quickly, "Aw f&#k! It feels like I just punched a brick wall." He growled in pain.

"Well get ready for the wall to hit you back." Ranma stated with a chuckle as he punched the man in the face, knocking him to the ground.

Another gang member threw a haymaker punch at him, Ranma grabbed the punch and diverted it; then threw a haymaker of his own, launching the man back wards. Suddenly there was a slight wind that flew past his head as Ranma's head snapped up to see Mat flying down at him with a flying kick. A grin appeared on Ranma's face as he stared at his friend trying to attack him.

Before the kick could land on him, Ranma moved to the side quickly, making Mat's kick overshoot. He grabbed Mat by the knee with his left hand and his shirt's stomach with his right hand. He slammed Mat back down onto the ground hard, leaving a sizable dent in the ground. "Asshole...." Mat muttered from the ground.

"Nice seeing you again too, dumbass." Ranma replied with a grin as his friend Mat laid on the ground. None of the other Saints challenged him as several of their own were already on the ground moaning.

"You earned your colors today." Troy said suddenly as Ranma looked up to see Troy walking towards him, and he put out his hand. Ranma reciprocated the action curiously as he performed a gang version of a handshake.

"That's some impressive shit. The only other Saint that kicked ass like that was Johnny and the guy laying at your feet." A Saint's gang member stated from the side as he gave Ranma a appreciated nodded.

"Shit took me half the time." The man with tinted white hair spoke up as he bragged about his own prowess.

"Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints." Julius stated as he approached Ranma and held out his fist.

Ranma grinned sheepishly as he waved his hands in front of him, "Julius, I think you got the wrong idea, I'm not here to join the Saints." Ranma stated quickly before anything could get out of hand..... not that it didn't already.

Julius raised an eyebrow at him as the rest of the 3rd Street Saints gave him disbelieving stares. "You're not, then what the hell are you here for?" He asked as he dropped his fist.

Before Ranma could answer, Mat answered for him, "Don't worry about it Julius, he's with me. An old friend of mine from way back." Mat stated as he stood back up. Ranma took in his old friend's features as he stood back up. Mat stood at 6'1'' and had messy black hair. His green eyes shone in the sunlight as he dusted himself off, he had a moderate build for a man who kept himself in great shape. He was wearing similar clothes to everyone else, black slacks, purple sports jacket, purple undershirt, a large golden necklace, and several rings.

"Nice seeing you again, Ranma. The hell are you doing here in Stillwater though?" Mat asked as he looked towards his old war buddy.

Ranma shrugged at him, "Visiting and returning something back to you before I leave again, and try to make a living as a Freelancer." Ranma replied as everyone around them stared at Ranma with a curious expression.

"Oh dude, come on then, stay here for a few months and join the gang. You'll earn some money and we get to do the same things we always do when we hang out." Mat urged as he Ranma frowned in thought.

"You mean like drinking, blowing up random shit, messing around, destroy large amounts of property, and beat the living shit out of people we don't like." Ranma remarked as Mat and the others chuckled at his statement.

"As always, plus the gang could use some of your 'skills' and 'connections'." Mat stated as Ranma listened on.

Ranma frowned as he looked up at the sky in thought, 'Well, I was planning on going to Africa and get into the Arms Trade running through the area, train a bit here and there, and maybe join any nearby civil wars. Then again, I haven't hanged out with Mat for a while and he is 'family' after all. Plus I did promise Missy I would stay awhile.' Ranma thought as he looked back down at him. He made up his mind immediately, "You know, I got nothing better to do anyway. Okay I'll join." Ranma stated as he looked at Mat and Julius who were awaiting his decision.

Julius smirked at him, "Good decision, like I said before; Welcome to the 3rd Street Saints." He presented as he held out his fist again. Ranma returned the greeting by touching fist with Julius as a sign of mutual understanding and respect. He walked away from them and stood back at the makeshift balcony, "Okay, let's get down to business. If we're serious about takin' back the Row. We gotta let those muthaf#&kers know what time it is. Now you break it down and it's all about respect. Get enough of it, they're gonna back off, and we're gonna move right on in. We got some friends in town that could use some help. Give 'em a hand. Course, you can always drop any muthaf#&kers flyin' the wrong flag. So long that word gets out that the Saints is on the Row. I don't give a damn how you do it. You feel me?"

The Saints nodded at their leader as they yelled out in affirmative. Soon the rally was over and the Saint gang members started walking out of the grave area of the church to carry out their boss's orders. As everyone begin to left, Mat turned back towards Ranma, "So what did you need to return to me?" He asked.

Ranma frowned as he begin searching on his person for Mat's 'belonging', soon he found it in the very back of his subspace, thought it looked like he was searching his pocket. He pulled out a Smith and Wesson .500 Magnum Revolver, he handed the revolver to Mat who blinked as he held took the weapon from Ranma. "Look, Mat you gotta stop breaking your signature weapon, I getting kinda annoyed at fixing them all the time." Ranma stated as Mat tested the weight of the weapon with his hand.

"I couldn't fix your original S&W Model 629 Performance Center Magnum, somehow you melted the trigger and the hammer to the gun, the barrel is clamped shut, and the cylinder is jammed. My advice is to buy a new one, but in the meantime, use this gun I custom built for ya'. It's a .500 Magnum revolver, it weighs about five pounds, and is eighteen inches lengthwise, it has three times the firepower of a .44 Magnum, but fifty percent less recoil thanks to the compensator." Ranma informed him as Mat took a practice aim at the church wall and fired.

BLLLAAAAAMMM!!!

Mat's body shook from firing the weapon and a large chunk of cinder had been blown out from the church. Everyone ducked their heads down at the shot and then looked back at Ranma and Mat and the source of the disturbance.

Ranma grinned largely as he watched Mat wobble from firing the gun. "Of course, the gun being custom built by me, it's got some....upgrades, I'll let you figure them out as you use it."

Before the two could continue, Troy approached them with a drawn .44 Shepard, "If both of ya'll are done playin', ya' ready to go clean up the Row?" He asked the two as they looked up at him.

Mat grinned at the white man as he nodded in affirmative, "Heh, always ready!" He stated as he followed after the Troy. Ranma shrugged and followed after them. Ranma noticed that the two already had their weapons drawn, he shrugged as he followed suite. He pulled out his Prototype Desert Dragon Mk. III, a gun that he was still testing out, the first model was a failure because the immense fire power corroded the barrel of the gun, the second model.....well for better or for worse, it did work until it was blown up by a stray RPG.

The three of them walked down a random street as they begin searching out enemy gangs. "Alright... Ranma wasn't it? If you see anyone representing a gang that's not the Saints, drop 'em where they stand. Since you're new to Row, I'll explain the gangs, the yellow guys are the Vice Kings, the gang itself is a bunch of petty thugs protecting their boss's property. The blue guys are the Westside Rollerz, a bunch of racing fanatics, they control most of the suburbs in the area. Then there are the Los Carnales, they're the red guys, they control the drug trade that runs around the city."

"Basically Ranma, all the gangs are a bunch of thugs with guns, piss one off, you piss off the entire hive. Though you don't have to worry about them, just worry about the higher ups because they've been in the game longer." Mat conjectured as Ranma nodded at him. Mat chuckled as he begin reminiscing about their old war days, "These guys are basically green rookies compared to the NK's we fought a couple years back."

"Alright.... so uh, kill everyone who isn't wearing purple then right? But wait, won't the bring the attention of the police and get us in trouble with the nearby authorities.... again." Ranma asked as Mat laughed at him slightly.

"Yeah about that, Stillwater has a weird.... law system and judicial system. The place is so badly corrupted, the Governor of the state actually gave up on this town and the city developed a somewhat weird law thing for getting out of trouble. I'll tell you more about it when we get to it." Mat explained as the three continued walking down the street.

"Hey, both of you shut it and look up the street." Troy commanded as he pointed towards the end of the block. Ranma looked past Troy and saw two random thugs wearing yellow loitering along the corner of the block.

"Drop 'em!" Troy declared as he raised his gun. However, before he could pull off a shot, two simultaneous shots were fired behind him. The two Vice King thugs suddenly flew to the ground, both their heads exploding in a magnificent blood splatter. Troy blinked as he looked behind him to see two smoking barrels from both Ranma and Mat. "Damn those are some good ass shots." Troy remarked as Ranma and Mat lowered their respective weapons.

Suddenly two more Vice King thugs appeared from corner and open fired with their Vice 9 handguns. Nearby civilians begin fleeing the scene in terror and for safety, Ranma, Troy, and Mat fired back and quickly took them out. The three men or three 3rd Street Saints advance towards them. Their notoriety for the Vice Kings increasing, making them more valued targets among the Vice Kings.

The three of them appeared around the corner where several more Vice Kings were taking cover and firing with their Vice 9's and T3K Urbans. Ranma frowned as he took cover behind a mailbox while Troy and Mat stood behind the brink wall. 'Well this wasn't what I expected when I came here.' Ranma thought as he took cover behind a hail of poorly coordinated bullets.

He popped out from behind cover and fired the rest of his clip, two Vice Kings behind a yellow low rider sedan. Mat killed one Vice King behind a trash bin and Troy killed the last one standing out in the open. "Heh, looks like I won't have to worry about the new guy," Troy stated as he walked out with a his gun in a dismissive position. He beckoned towards the yellow sedan with his free hand. "Alright, if the shit gets too hot for ya' just go to Forgive and Forget, they'll clear everything up. Come on, go jack that car."

Ranma shrugged as he ran towards the low rider car and hopped into the driver's seat. He blinked as he stared at the wheel and ignition slot. Troy and Mat jumped into the empty seats and waited for Ranma to start the car. He looked towards Troy questioningly as Troy gave him a raised eyebrow. "Um..... I don't know how to...."

"Just pull out wires underneath and locate the wire to the ignition slot and the engine, starting the car through force electrical ignition." Troy explained as Ranma begin pulling out wires underneath the wheel. "Since you're new at this, and I've hotwired types of cars like this hundreds of times already. It's the yellow and black wire." Troy pointed out as Ranma pulled out the two wires and rubbed them together. Suddenly the engine roared to life as Ranma popped up from underneath the wheel. "Alright good new guy, now drive to Forgive and Forget, it's by the highway." Troy ordered as Ranma slightly frowned.

Two bullets pierced the windshield as another yellow sedan pulled up behind them, a Vice King with a T3K Urban firing at them from behind. Troy and Mat looked back and opened fired in retaliation.

"Shit...." Ranma said simply as he pushed the gas pedal and forced the car forward. The yellow sedan following after them in pursuit. They weaved through several small alleys and roads. Ranma pulled out his own gun and fired behind them without looking. Suddenly there was a blood splatter on the windshield as the yellow sedan veered to the left and crashed into a wall. Ranma turned the car into the road lining against the highway.

He drove along the road until a small driveway appeared on the side, he pulled in and drove into the driveway with the words 'Forgive and Forget' printed on top. "Alright, I'll get this one this time. If you ever get too much heat on your back, just go to Forgive and Forget, they are connected with all the higher Gang Lieutenants and Police Officers, and they pay off all the right people to get rid of your notoriety." Troy explained to Ranma as he handed the teller in the window a few bills.

Ranma blinked as he nodded at him, "Okay that's kinda weird, but I guess that's why money is always more important then lives, even though both are expendable." Ranma stated as they drove out of the drive-in.

Mat grinned as he appeared from the backseat, "Well that's the way reality works for ya'." He laughed as drove down the four lane road.

"Right now that we're done with that, can you drop me off at Freckle Bitches? I hagging for a fun bag." Troy asked as he pointed at the nearby fast food burger restaurant.

Ranma shrugged at him as he turned into the fast food restaurant and parked haphazardly into a parking lane, "Alright, thanks I'll see you around. Oh and welcome to Stillwater." Troy welcomed as he stepped out of the car.

As Troy walked away, Ranma dropped his head back and sighed loudly, "Why the hell do I keep getting dragged into things that are unnecessary." He said loudly as Mat jumped into the front passenger seat.

"Eh, quit your bitchin', you know you love it." Mat grinned as Ranma straightened up. "Plus, we're 'Helljumpers'! Did you forget....'Commander'?" Mat asked as he looked at Ranma with a raised eyebrow.

"No, I didn't forget, though we only have the First and Second Generation scattered everywhere. Plus I'm still kinda new at this entire 'Mercenary Leader' thing I created mostly for 'family'." Ranma stated.

"Yeah, I guess." Mat shrugged as he sat back in the seat of the sedan. "We've already lost three First Generation Helljumpers, though we can't really say that Kazuki and Charles are dead, more like indefinitely indisposed for the time being. As for Lenneth, we were still learning how to fit into our positions dude." Mat explained with hand gestures.

"Yeah, problems and casualties are unavoidable since we are still starting out." Ranma looked over to Mat and asked him, "Can you still do your.....?"

"Heh, like I can forget how to do that." Mat joked at him, he closed his eyes briefly and concentrated. Suddenly the vicinity around Mat took a large drop in temperature as Mat opened up his eyes again. A pair of cold and lifeless eyes stared back at Ranma as the twin pools of brown reflected their lifeless environment.

Ranma smirked at him as Mat released his concentration and gathered up his Persona again. "Not bad.....but don't forget....nothing beats the original..." Ranma stated as he completely dropped his force Persona and showed his 'True Persona'. The area around Ranma dropped to 0 degrees Kelvin or -273.15 degrees Celsius to be more exact.

Mat stared at Ranma as he stared back, the area froze as the air became somewhat dry. His empty eyes reflected the emptiness within him and true reflection of the world was imbued in his eyes. His life force disappeared as Mat could no longer sense it, for Mat it felt like he was staring at Ghost that represented the loss of it's Humanity....which wasn't far from the truth.

"Okay okay man, quit it you're scaring the shit out of me, dude. Now put back your Persona." Mat shivered as Ranma released his concentration and rebuilt his Persona. Ranma smirked at him as he regained his Persona, he turned his head back up front.

"So what are we gonna do now? Well now that I'm pulled into this gang thing." Ranma asked as look back down at the wheel.

"Well first things first, we gotta get you some gear that represents who you roll with. So we gotta get some purple clothes for ya'." Mat stated as he pointed at Ranma current attire.

Ranma blinked as he looked back at Mat. "Well that explains why you're wearing purple clothes."

Mat nodded with a shrug as pointed towards the town, "Well for regular gangster, we can go to Sloppy Seconds or On The Rag for some clothes. But I want to make you into a proper gangster Ranma. So we'll go to the High End Retail and Downtown, and check out Branded and Impressions. They have more expensive clothes that'll make you look proper, plus Julius said that there might be friends in town that'll need out help. Might as well make a good first impression, unlike your usually ones." Mat stated as he pointed towards the road that led to the bridge and the commercial center of the city. "Then we'll stop at On The Ice and get some jewelry for ya'" Mat explained as Ranma slightly groaned.

"Great here comes the transformation of Ranma the Soldier to Ranma the Gangster." Ranma groaned as Mat laughed at him.

* * *

A few hours later....

* * *

Missy blinked as she heard several knocks on her door, she walked towards it cautiously as she listened for more sounds. Living in Stillwater was an extremely dangerous place, especially with the death rate at 400 percent higher then any city in the state. Why do people still live in the dangerous city? Well it did have the lowest property rate in all of America. "Missy I'm home.....but I forgot my key! Open the door will ya'" Mat yelled from the other side of the door.

Missy let out a breath of relief as she approached the door at a quicken pace. She released the locks and pulled open the door, "Mat where have you been? Did you meet Ra-" Missy stopped in mid sentence as she stared at the two men standing before her. Mat grinned as he walked into the house as Missy continued staring at Ranma.

Ranma sighed, wearing his new attire as he walked into the building. "Hi Missy." Ranma deadpanned as she continued staring at him.

Ranma had changed out of his simple black tee and jeans and opt for something more....clean and expensive. He was wearing long black slacks that covered his shiny black boots. He was wearing a black vest inside his jacket and a purple button up shirt. He was wearing black business jacket which was accented with purple cuffs. He had on three necklaces of different styles, a dog tag pendant on his first necklace, a gun medallion on his middle necklace, and a grenade medallion on his longest necklace. He had on four different rings on his ring and index fingers on both hands. One ring had nine gold diamonds, another had one large gold diamond, one had a dollar bill sign in 20 karat diamond, and the last one had an intricate gem design. He had on a diamond studded earing on each ear and all his jewelry was made from pure platinum.

"I can't believe I just spent 25,000 dollars on clothes in one night..... I hate you Mat." Ranma declared simply.

"What? You look like a respectable gangster now, so quite your bitchin'" Mat laughed as he dropped down on a couch in the living room.

Missy closed the door and locked it, "Well, Mat's kinda right Ranma. You do look like a respectable gangster now.....or actually more like a record producer or a business man in street." Missy giggled as Ranma sat on a stool in the kitchen which interconnected with the living room.

Ranma sighed at her, "How you ever fell for this dickhole, I'll never know." Ranma directed at Missy as she blinked at his statement.

Missy giggled as she answered his question, "You know I'll never know either Ranma, Mat is kind of a dick, I don't know how I could of ever fall for such a large dick." Missy laughed at her choice of words.

"HEY!!" Mat yelled in protest.

* * *

The Next Morning.....

"So who are we meeting again?" Ranma asked as Mat drove them along the seaside.

Mat looked around, searching for a certain person of some sort, he glanced back at Ranma and answered his question. "Eh, I wanted to start easy I suppose, but apparently a friend of Julius needs some help. Some pimp named Will, he should be easy to spot, just some black guy wearing purple clothes."

Ranma sweatdropped as he looked out at the walking pedestrians, many of who were part of the 3rd Street Saints, many who were guys wearing purple clothes, and many who were of African descent. He looked back at Mat who was still scanning the crowd around them, "Uh, can you be more specific then that? There's a lot of guys wearing purple clothes and of whom are black." Ranma stated as Mat frowned at him.

He sighed in slight annoyance as he continued scanning the road around them, "He's a pimp! He should have a golden cup.... or something like that and he's wearing a purple suit." He restated as Ranma continued sweatdropping and staring out at the crowd of people.

"Right.....well that narrows it down just a.... bit??" Ranma remarked as he gave up searching for their contact and let Mat do all the work.

2 hours later......

Mat parked in a nearby parking lot in the back of an commercial store. Ranma snapped out of his nap as they parked, he looked around and spotted a lone man standing in the corner of two buildings as pedestrians walked lazily by and ignored him. Ranma blinked as he took a closer look at the man, he was wearing a business suit....which was purple. He was smoking in one hand and holding a golden cup with the other. In other words....a Pimp by all rights.

Mat and Ranma stepped out of the sedan and walked up to the man. He grinned as he approached the two former military soldiers. "You must be the two Saints I've been waiting for, Julius called and said you might be stopping by." He grinned as he started making gestures with his arms. "I bet both of you are lookin' for a little sumthin' sumthin'. Cuz' if so I can have Penny over here give you a ride." The pimp gestured to their left, Ranma and Mat looked over to see a overweight hooker giving them a wink while gesturing towards them.

Ranma and Mat blinked as they stared at the fat hooker, they both shivered voluntarily as they looked away. The Pinp named Will sighed exasperatedly as he looked back up at the two. "Heh... Yeah I didn't think so. Alright look bros I'm trying to get a business started here, but right now the only hoe I got is so fugly, blind mutherf#&kers turn her down." Will said as Peggy flipped him off and walked away.

"Well.... there are some guys who will go for.....fat hookers.....I guess." Mat stated as he shivered at his own mental imagination. Ranma stayed silent as he was still trying to get the mental picture out of his head.

"Well, now if you can bring me back some of those fine bitches who are turning tricks for other pimps. Maybe I can start seeing some real money, but I ain't asking sumthin' for nuthin'. If you help me out, I'll cut you in on what the bitches make, and I'll spread the word that the Saints are the real deal." Will proposed as Mat and Ranma looked at each other.

"Eh, sure whatever dude. As long as we get paid, well get as many bitches as you want." Mat agreed as he shook hands with Will.

"Well it's a pleasure doing business with both of you gentlemen," Will thanked as he shook Mat's hand and then Ranma's.

Ranma and Mat walked back to their sedan and drove back out into the road. "Okay, what are we suppose to do?" Ranma asked as they dove aimlessly down the road.

"Simple really," Mat shrugged his shoulders as once again was driving the car for his unofficial superior military officer. "We drive around, look for a pimp, kill him and his protection, and steal his.... hoes.... for lack of better terms." He explained as Ranma's eyes fell to half lidded openings.

"I can't believe I'm actually doing this." Ranma complained as he pinched his temple.

"My god, will you stop your bitching. Aren't you the same guy that killed off a village full of women and children because of their connection to rebels we were fighting?" Mat stated as rolled his eyes at Ranma.

"Yeah... but that was different, those were orders, plus those kids were strapping C-4's!" Ranma replied with a counter statement.

"Yeah yeah, keep bitching. (Sigh) Man, this is coming from the guy that was hailed as the Densetsu no Gunjin (The Legendary Soldier)." Mat stated as Ranma leaned his head on the headrest.

"Well that's what happen when you massacre a whole regiment of soldiers.... in front of an aging General and his daughter." Ranma stated as he pulled out his gun and loaded a new clip.

"Yeah well, welcome to America, where power comes from money and manipulation, not how many people you can kill. So you have to start somewhere, since we're in this gang, you might as well start acting 'gangsta'." Mat laughed as Ranma shook his head in friendly exasperation. "Heh, it's pretty easy, all you gotta do is act tough and replace half of your vocabulary with cuss words."

"Ugh....I'm starting to regret this already, I'm traveling with my best friend to kill a pimp and kidnap a bunch of hookers. Life is sweet." Ranma said sarcastically as Mat pulled out his own weapon. They were approaching a man wearing an outlandish pimp outfit and slapping some women wearing booty shorts and thin see through tank tops.

"Yep, life is great right now isn't it?" Mat remarked as he and Ranma leaned out of their respective windows, and started firing their handguns.

'Note to self, after I'm done kidnapping hookers, I'm looking up any hit jobs in this town.' Ranma thought to himself as he killed the pimp and his two gang cohorts.

* * *

Welcome to Stillwater Ranma..... A Little Slice of Hell in America....

* * *

Author Rants:

Slightly rushed....and unbetaed, I'm returning back to Chaos Style and finishing up chapter 7.....part 2....or 3 I don't know how far it will go.

Then After part 2, I'll give enforcer some attention.

Read it, Love it, Review it!!!

Until later guys!

Chaumietster out!!!


	2. Important Note

Hey there Readers!!!

It's me your favorite crazy ass writer Chaumiester!

I got some bad news and I got some good news.

Well bad news first.......

As of April 09, 2009 there will be a large overhaul of editing to ALL the FFL: stories.

Don't worry the plot is still the same, and Ranma Chaos will still be Ranma Chaos.

However, due to some..... misunderstandings....and slightly outdated materials..... there are some grammatical and MAJOR word errors in my writing that I didn't notice until a friend of mind who is actually pretty good at Japanese pointed it out. So of 04/09/09 I will be making large amends to certain O.C. things.

Nothing majoryly disgruntling, other then that I'm changing Ranma's Middle name and the name of his weapons, as well as some other key things I didn't see until NOW.

Other then that, Good news is that I'm still alive and working on the newest chapter to Fight for Life: Chaos Style!!

Give me a couple of months, and it should be done..... no promises though.

Chaumiester signing off.

Oh if you want to contact me, just email me......, please don't P.M., it's annoying to search down the author then log in, respond then log out.


End file.
